Solo recuerdos
by Alinha Taisho Potter
Summary: Sesshomaru esta a punto de casarse con Rin, pero el dia de su boda encuentra una carta que llenará de recuerdos y dudas ese dia tan especial ¿Dudará de su amor por Rin? ¿Será el inicio de una nueva vida? Viñetas participantes del “Reto navideño” del grupo en facebook “Taisho Fans Club”
1. chapter 1

Llegó el día. Un día que en la vida de Sesshomaru Taisho, parecía imposible de llegar.

Una hora más y su vida sería diferente.

Se encaminaba a tomar las llaves de su auto cuando el timbre del interfón sonó.

¿Quién demonios sería? ¿Acaso no sabían que día era?

—Cuñado ¿Estás ahí? Tu coche aún está aparcado.

Su hermano y su cuñada eran las personas más impertinentes que conocía.

Respiro hondo, no podía desquitarse con su cuñada, su hermano era el que debía pagar por ocultarle la carta de su amada. La primer mujer que hizo latir su corazón.

—¿Que pasa?

—Verás, he tenido un problema con el vestido, ya sabes. Tener un bebé recién nacido y una celebración es muy complicado. Necesito me prestes un momento tu centro de lavado.

—¿Acaso no sabes que hora es?

—Lo lamento, pero tu apartamento es el único lugar que me queda de paso, Rin se moriría si llego a la boda con mi vestido de dama de honor lleno de vomito.

—Sube, pero que sea rápido.

Sin más colgó la bocina. Lo que le faltaba, tener un bebé llorón en brazos de su inútil hermano, lo que servía de protección para evitar que lo golpeara como se lo merecía.

Tenía que relajarse, su día había sido difícil, más ahora que se había despedido de ella para siempre.

Dos golpes sonaron en la puerta. Abrió rápidamente, entre más rápido salieran de su apartamento mejor.

—Hola Sessh —Kagome entró al lugar con un bebé en brazos y sin decir más salió en dirección a la cocina. ¿Que no se supone le había ocurrido un incidente a su vestido?

Detrás de ella InuYasha apareció. Sin dudarlo le lanzó un golpe a la cara.

InuYasha apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

—¡Imbécil!—Exclamó mientras se llevaba la mano al rostro buscando un signo de fractura. —Pudiste romperme la nariz.

—No lo hice por que Rin me mataría si se entera lo que acabo de hacer.

—Cuánta benevolencia de tu parte, ¿me pregunto en donde quedo el hombre despiadado y frío que conocí?

"Murió con ella" quiso responder, pero lo que salió de su boca fue diferente—¿Que quieres?

—Kagome, ya sabes...— Sesshomaru lo observó incrédulo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por InuYasha. —Está bien, quería saber si leíste la carta.

—Lo supiste todo este tiempo y jamás me lo dijiste.—Respondió con furia contenida.

—Se lo prometí el día que fué a buscar a Naraku, el día que le tendieron una trampa. —InuYasha suspiró exasperado para continuar con su relato —La conocías perfectamente, no pude detenerla.

—Pudiste obligarla que se quedara contigo hasta que yo llegara.

InuYasha caminó con sigilo hacia la puerta de la cocina y escuchó a su esposa cantar una canción de cuna para su hijo.

—No pude hacerlo, así como tampoco ayudaste a Kikyo y la dejaste morir ¿Lo recuerdas? —Mencionó en voz baja.

—Cuando llegué ya era tarde, yo no sabía que estaba en peligro.

—Que ironía ¿cierto? Me pregunto qué pasaría si ellas siguieran vivas.

—Naraku también seguiría vivo, sabes muy bien que Kikyo tenía sus formas muy extrañas de resolver sus casos, jamás le gustó trabajar en equipo.

—Sé muy bien que tú también querías trabajar solo, y no debiste hacerlo. Kagura conocía todos sus sucios secretos y al ser su cómplice no le quedó de otra que matarla.

InuYasha suspiró y caminó nuevamente en dirección de su hermano mayor.

—Estar tarde, no podemos lamentarnos eternamente por esto, es hora de irnos. Solo has Feliz a Rin, se lo merece.

Sin decir más se encaminó a la cocina, después de unos segundos más InuYasha y su esposa salieron de su apartamento.

Gracias por estar aquí, esta serie de viñetas es un regalo para mi amiga Dafne del grupo en Facebook "Taisho Fans Club" como parte del reto Navideño y como algunas ya saben, mi especialidad no es el SesshXRin (Me cuesta bastante escribir sobre ellos) Espero subir la siguiente viñeta en las próximas horas.

Sugerencias y dudas en los comentarios, estaré respondiendo ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

Estaba a punto de atrapar al criminal más buscado por la FBI, se le había escapado como agua entre los dedos.

—¡Maldición! Exclamó enfurecido. —Alguien había entrado a su apartamento. La cerradura estaba rota y había rastros de sangre.

La obscuridad de la madrugada le permitía a quien fuera que estuviera dentro, un poco de protección, el intruso tenía pocas esperanzas de salir librado de esta situación, aún más si éste se encontraba herido.

Sacó su arma y sigilosamente entró al apartamento. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando observó en la oscuridad la silueta de una persona.

—¡Espera! No dispares. —Esa voz, la había escuchado antes. —Tengo información para ti.

Inmediatamente encendió la luz. Era una mujer, y por supuesto que la había visto antes.

Apenas podía respirar, presionaba con sus manos una herida en su estómago, que manchaba su blanco vestido.

—Es un mensaje de tu jefe ¿es una amenaza? —Preguntó.

—No, yo he escapado. Tu operación me vino de maravilla, gracias a ti pude escapar. —Respondió entre jadeos y muecas de dolor.

—Aún así tienes que pagar por todos los crímenes que has cometido.

—¡Tú eres el único que puede atraparlo!—Exclamó —tiene a toda la policía de su parte, si prometes ayudarme yo te diré todo lo que planea hacer.

—Lárgate

—¿De verdad no te interesa saberlo?

—¿Cómo puedo creer en una asesina?

—¡Vamos! no somos tan diferentes, los dos matamos a sangre fría para para sobrevivir, ambos quitamos de nuestro camino a personas que consideramos dañinas, criminales ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—¡Vete! —Sesshomaru se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a dejarla ir por esa vez, seguramente moriría antes de encontrarse con Naraku, no era necesario darle el tiro de gracia, o encerrarla.

—¡Es tu única oportunidad!—Exclamó con un deje de desesperación, sería muy arriesgado volver a escapar de las manos de Naraku, si es que la encontraba —¿Acaso no quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres? Sabes que va detrás de ti y de tu hermano. Para él sería tan fácil entrar en tu departamento y matarte, justo como lo he hecho ahora ¿pero sabes? Adora jugar con ustedes.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar, necesitaba tiempo para decidir qué sería lo mejor, tal vez dejaría que le dijera los planes de Naraku y después...

—¿Que quieres? ¿A cambio de qué?

—Libertad.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, como un torbellino. Las emociones las tenía a flor de piel. ¿Cómo podía pensar en ella en ese momento? Observó a su lado, Rin dormía plácidamente después de su primera noche de casados. Debía olvidarlo, alejar esos momentos de su mente, estaba casado, por que amaba a Rin ¿no?.


End file.
